<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Emotions of Love by thedrunkenwerewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929644">First Emotions of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf'>thedrunkenwerewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heirverse: Phase 1 (Game) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, Flower Language, Fluff, Gay Disaster Ichimaru Gin, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shyness, Slow Romance, but thats a scene for another time, referenced consent and respecting of boundaries in a sexual situation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin uses the language of flowers to express what he can't say out loud to Sousuke just yet. A cute fluffy AiGin scene. Dedicated to SesshomaruFreak and Spunky0ne.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heirverse: Phase 1 (Game) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2283788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Emotions of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Business: I own nothing except for Cherry.</p><p>A/n: I've had to shove back the release date of the story this little scene is from ('Consequences'. Aka Game vol 2.) due to some RL issues I need to manage, but this works as a standalone too so here you go. I'm dedicating this to SesshomaruFreak and Spunky0ne.</p><p>Sesh: I Did The Thing! :D Thanks for inspiring this and getting me excited to write it! I hope you are enjoying The Language of Flowers novel! It's one of my favourite books!</p><p>Spunky: happy birthday! I hope you like this little piece of fluffy waffle.</p><p>If you like it, reviews are appreciated and really do keep us writers writing. Positive reinforcement and all that :) I will even take "cool story bro, needs more unicorns." Keyboard smashes are also accepted ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>First Emotions of Love</strong>
</p><p>Classes got out a little earlier than expected, and Gin for one couldn't be happier about it. When the bell rang for the end of their last class of the day, Gin bounced out of the door and down the street, Rangiku beside him. Enjoying their early release from the stifling classrooms. Made even more stifling with the sticky summer heat.</p><p>"Ugh, man, I need a shower," Ran groaned.</p><p>Gin just smirked. "I'll say," he teased playfully, which earned him a light swat.</p><p>"Like you don't need one too," she huffed. "Especially since you're meeting <em>loverboy</em> later."</p><p>Gin's cheeks heated at that and she giggled.</p><p>"Yeah? So?" he retorted, crossing his arms to try and retain some dignity. "I wanna look nice for him. Or at the very least not stink."</p><p>"Fair," she conceded. "Better he's not distracted by B.O. While kissing you."</p><p>"Ran!" Heat <em>rushed </em>up into Gin's face at that, and he was sure he was red as a tomato. Again. <em>Oh well, at least Sousuke aint here to see it, </em>he thought as she ran out of his swiping range. <em>Him and Ran would be a bad team to fight against.</em></p><p>He shook his head and ran after her, following the sound of her witch's cackling. Determined to get in the shower first.</p><p>. . .</p><p>a while later, clean and dressed in one of his favourite yukatas – one well worn, casual, and comfortable – Gin lay back on the sofa and relaxed. Thumbing through his flower dictionary and listening to Ran's off key shower singing. Quietly savouring his little victory. Cherry lay on his lap dozing, enjoying his attention after his days away with Sousuke. Rangiku had said she'd sulked after he'd gone, so he was making up for it now with lots of extra fuss and attention. Which included a lot of belly rubs while he daydreamed about the night at Sousuke's.</p><p>He was just thinking sbout getting himself a nice cup of tea, when Rangiku walked in, now also clean and dressed. He looked up. She glanced at him and then at the clock on the mantlepiece.</p><p>"shouldn't you have left to go meet Aizen already?" she asked.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>He followed her gaze to the clock and almost leapt out of his skin. "Shit! Is that the time?!"</p><p>"Yep," she answered. "better hurry, else you'll be late for loverboy."</p><p>She smirked, waiting for a comeback. But Gin didn't pay any attention, already up and cramming his bare feet into wooden geta. Cursing himself for a fool and cussing under his breath. Once the shoes were on his feet he stood and went to run for the door, but changed his mind and quickly went to the mirror n the hallway. Straightening his clothes and smoothing down and fluffing up his hair in succession.</p><p>"You look fine!" Rangiku shouted to him from the living room. At that, Gin decided he looked passable, dusting off the toast crumbs on his thighs in a quick sweep. Finding cherry had come to hoover them up.</p><p>"Whatever," he muttered under his breath. <em>This's the best I can do on such short notice.</em></p><p>"Alright, 'm goin'!" he called back, opening the door. Cherry went out first, waiting for him.</p><p>"Okay, have fun!" Ran called back. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"</p><p>. . .</p><p>When he reached the school, Gin slowed down out of his run and into a walk, letting his body catch its breath back. On the way, he'd caught a Hell Butterfly and sent Sousuke a message saying 'Meet me outside'. He could sit on the low wall and then recover from all the running. Along with cherry who'd followed him all this way. He would've sent her back, but he'd been too worried about being late. And anyway, she was due for a walk.</p><p>He sat on the wall by the garden and waited. Enjoying the sunshine. His mind drifting as he gazed out over the little garden. There were roses there... and violets, too. And several other flowers. Gin reached out and picked one, a lical, and tried to remember the meaning of it.</p><p>
  <em>Lilac. Lilac. Longing? No. Love?</em>
</p><p>He sighed, wishing he was better at this. Resisting the urge to pluck all the petals off the purple flowers so he could study it more closely. <em>Something to do with love.</em></p><p>He thought about it for a few moments, his mind floatng back to the last night he'd spent with his Sousuke. How the man had made him feel welcome, warm, safe.</p><p>Respected.</p><p>Gin closed his eyes, remembering. Recalling how anxious he'd felt. How <em>afraid. </em>How he couldn't breathe when he thought he was about to be invaded. How he'd genuinely thought – for just a moment – that Aizen might try to convnce or pressure him to agree.</p><p>But none of that happened. When he'd said '<em>No,' </em>Aizen just said '<em>Okay,' </em>and went back to doing things Gin liked.</p><p>A soft, tender smile spread across Gin's face. <em>And when he held me after, I felt so safe. So warm and wanted.</em></p><p>
  <em>Loved and respected.</em>
</p><p>The moths residing permanently in Gin's belly fluttered their wings and took flight. Bashing against the walls of his stomach while his heart raced. Even as he opened his eyes, he knew the flower's meaning.</p><p>
  <em>First emotions of love.</em>
</p><p>"Oh," called a familiar voice. "Is that for me?"</p><p>Gin looked up to see Sousuke standing by him with the warmest of smiles on his face. Looking for all the world as bright and vibrant as the sun.</p><p>Warmth rushed up nto Gin's cheeks, even as he smiled. "No." <em>Yes. </em>"Well, maybe."</p><p>Sousuke just chuckled lightly. Plucking an impatiens from the little garden behind Gin. <em>Impatience. </em>"Well, don't take too long deciding," he said, twirling the stem of the flora between his fingers. "Ready to go?"</p><p>"Uh-huh," Gin nodded and stood, ready to walk back. Still keeping a hold of his lilac and slipping an arm around his partner.</p><p>They walked through the park, so Cherry could get her exercise. And so they could admire all of the blooming flowers. And stop the white fox from trying to dig up said blooming flowers. On their way, Gin picked a white rose – carefully avoiding the thorns – and carried it with his lilac.</p><p><em>White rose, </em>he thought. Scanning his ever growing mental flower dictionary. <em>A heart unacquainted with love.</em></p><p>
  <em>Paired with the lilac...</em>
</p><p>He smiled as he carefully removed the thorns from the rose with his fingers. Paired with the lilac, it was perfect.</p><p>
  <em>A heart unacquainted feeling the first emotions of love.</em>
</p><p>Gin smiled and closed his eyes, once again remembering that night.</p><p>
  <em>He made me feel wanted. He made me feel safe.</em>
</p><p>He only hoped he'd be brave enough to hand the flowers over to Sousuke to express his feelings. Hoping to say with flowers what he couldn't with words.</p><p>They ambled leisurely through the park and back around to Sousuke's house. Because it was only fair that Gin walked him home sometimes, too. Gin lingered with him outside the front door as they made plans to see each other again. Reluctant to say goodbye. But of course, the evening was getting on, and Gin had to be back in time for dinner. So, summoning up every scrap of courage he had – which admittedly wasn't much – Gin parted ways for the night with a most passionate kiss. And then thrust the flowers at him.</p><p>"Oh. Uh. Here," he said, face still flushed and lips still kiss-swollen. Heart still thumping in his chest. A wild animal desperate to escape the cage of his ribs. The moths inside him doing the same to his stomach.</p><p>Before Sousuke could even reply, Gin all but forced the flora into his hand and then quickly scarpered, disappearing down the path. "I gotta go," he called out, "See you tomorrow!"</p><p>Sousuke could only watch him run off, little Cherry yipping and charging after him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>